User blog:Queen Armada/The Leafs proven late 80's to 90's
This is more information on and reasons Toronto Maple Leafs In Toronto Maple Leafs terms and from 70's to now present. These are Marois and Borshevsky stats.Marois tends to blow it by the goalie but will deak out to the net and wrist them from a fine play.Borshevsky will wrist them and wrist one-time them and send wrist pass.They both get into open ice and hang around crease areas,belted by defenseman but score.They can deflection and Marois is a great passer,cross ice pass in attacking zone and drop pass to one-time to Sundin.Sundin would be able to read these players as they would be able to read each other better than Gilmour.Marois was on fire Damphousse could read Marois.Borshevsky could not read Gilmour or Zezel and so produce like this.Patterns Marois does Borshevsky and Sundin would know and creativity would happen on ice where they would make their own plays,instant goal.But during the years to do with Leaf generation gap or division Marois would have to make do with Zezel as a center til Sundin in the future comes.Unless Marois is on Gilmour's line. Rk Player Pos Age GP G A PTS GC +/- PIM EV PP SH GW S S% TOI ATOI OPS DPS PS Daniel Marois RW 21 68 39 37 76 32 1 82 25 14 0 3 183 21.3 5.9 0.7 6.6 5 Nikolia Borshevsky GP g a pts GC +- PP SH 1992-93 NHL 78 34 40 74 28 33 16 2 7 9 SEASON GP G A P +/- PIM PP SH GW S S% 84 19 20 39 3 62 6 2 3 130 14.6 17 22 39 -6 48 2 2 1 98 17.3 Mike Krushelnyski LW 31 72 9 15 24 9 -5 72 7 0 2 1 Ed Olczyk-TOR 42 Ed Olczyk C 23 79 32 56 88 33 0 78 26 6 0 4 208 15.4 5.9 0.7 6.6 4 Gary Leeman RW 27 34 7 13 20 7 -1 44 4 3 0 0 91 7.7 0.8 0.5 1.3 Gary Leeman RW 23 80 30 31 61 25 -6 62 24 6 0 0 234 12.8 3.7 0.8 4.54 Toronto Maple Leaf All-star team decade of late 80's 90's as this team.Value in Leaf stars and line depth after number 1 first line then 3 others.4th line.3rd line can be 20 goal scoring and 30 goal scorers not just checking.Put the best players and keep them from 1988 team.Best players are Leeman,Olczyk,Iafrate,Marois,Fergus,Kurvers,Bester.Get them back into shape for 90's confidence and medical to injuries and program as other teams in US and Canada leagues best.They are now disappeared and are the past and can't comeback as young player,erased.I would have retired their numbers.Leafs are very mean organization without kindness generosity and can't win a regular season and can't think Cup.You should have done this to this generation and they would have rewarded you.You put a mean streak in them and they could have produced.Kindness and programs of an organization,commitment.Retire numbers to honor them as a legend and its the best thing to bringing them back that players after don't wear it and can't come up to caliber.Rest of NHL and retiring numbers and tradition of hockey ended in Toronto and you can't think Cup because Tradition of hockey and generosity brought Leafs Stanley Cups in their history before 1970.Also judges trade and players to come and what caliber.Scorers are hard to come by and come by decade.Leafs were abusive and tried to prove with 1992 that scorers are easy to get.No value in Leaf scorers like Leeman and Marois.Leafs had to learn that teams hang on to their scorers and they have a 15 goal season and 20 assists.Its because of the club.Clubs hang on to their great scorers like Marois and Borshevsky.Keep them going and playing and even to farm club them and bring them up.And you keep them for a decade sign them.You don't overpay them and change contract to what they should earn.Chemistry because you don't know when you'll get a Mats Sundin.Then to fit the peices and Sundin at the boards to send a pass to the net to Marois infront of the net one-timer wrister.This 4 times.Marois would become a 50 goal scorer.Leafs would have Borshevsky who would figure out Sundin.Marois would too.They are from different time eras of Leafs from late 80's.Leafs need to raise their players especially as veterans where problem in organization is.When you get a Zezel you hang on to him for decade.You don't dish them around like money.Realize their value and fitting them in your organization not letting them free agent every 2 to 3 yrs or you come up empty no chemistry with Sundin.Antropov was not a loaded gun and Gary Roberts from Hurricanes dry in in goals with Sundin having to hog it.Roberts from early 90's with Gilmour.Wrong guessing by Leafs had them defeated by NJ in Semi FInals.Can't hold on to valuable veterans that proved themselves in history.Zezel with the Blues.He was a utility winger that changed positions on forward to get goals.2nd scoring line and you go out get a center or winger to be on 2nd scoring when Sundin,Marois,Borshevsky out of points.Go to 2nd scoring.Scorer thatn can score more then 70points.2 to 3 goals is great offense.Automatic goals from proven 2nd scorer.And even your 3rd line with goal scorer or 30/30 man in points.Leafs dry with nothing getting Warner and King.Popular but were checkers.When you check and take the body like big players you go to the penalty box and trying to make bruisers or defensive forwards.They think they can beat homegrown with trade and who they got Anderson and Gartner,Mike Foligno famous names.Leafs are spoilers and care during regular season to win but for market t.v. and arena.Some scorers to satisfy Leaf money demands from t.v. market and ACC.Clear cut scorers.That would have adjusted their play to a better defense behind them forwards score play defense into their game and score more.Mishaps disappear.These players create from checking and then setup goals and make plays bang are in.These are the Leafs scorers and different types of scores,goal scorer,playmaker,scorer,sniper.Leeman is in Leaf terms a great player of their dreams.Quick slap shot into the Leaf lineup and with center Olczyk creative behind net plays and power play passes to setup one time slapper.Leeman would go on break aways and score wrister and down wing break blow it by goalie from Olczyk or Iafrate pass and Marois.Leeman could round off his numbers with passes,fake pass,crease passer and one-time passer and fake deak and pass.Shovel in pass boards...Scores!.Leeman could read the play.Destructive send Gilmour and send his linemate to Calgary.Gilmour's passes would have gotten to Leeman who could easily read Gilmour.Marois could read Gilmour.They were not speediest of players but could accelerate to get ahead of players of opposite team.Marois was fast.Borshevsky was not fast but could join in on fast players and keep up with them,read them partially from Russian league.Sundin and a playmaker and like a powerforward.Krushelnyski did not have the right linemates and in Leafs history just some years ago maybe a similiar player like Ed Olczyk.Krushelnyski is a highly skilled fast skater that got jammed up on Leaf ice during his years.He can do more and never had Ed as his center in Toronto for Ed does not jam up the ice,he makes fast skating play making game for Leafs and teams that are physical and jam up the ice Ed has a great game hurting them with assists and goals,hattrick.Players from the trade that don't production need to be made lively and filled with energy again and usually from a really good line or why are you getting them?Many successful trades revitalize trade player because of the great players that were not injured on the trade.Olczyk transition from a trade player to a Leaf.He was not injured like Gilmour or Anderson.When Krushelnyski gets going he is a penalty killer and so is Ed.He is a a very fierce penalty killer.Ed stick checks to remove the puck from opposition and does a skate pattern to dump it in and to waste time then changes.Powerplay is deadly to finish off the Leafs.Olczyk and Krushelnyski would be able to read each other without Coaches argument because arguments waste coaches time when he could commit himself to other coaching chores,Offensive and defensive. Age Pos. GP G A Pts PIM +/- GP G A Pts 21 D 65 8 17 25 131 -20 6 1 3 4 20 28 D 21 2 2 4 19 -3 -- -- -- -- -- D 78 4 6 10 90 -25 2 0 0 0 0 25 D 75 6 22 28 65 -12 1 0 0 0 2 Lanz,Gill and Richardson Kotsopoulos This was on the coaching for defense.Olczyk,Iafrate from coaching would break defensive mishaps and from who's playing on the blueline behind them.Forwards panic and go back to their own zone to play defense when someone is not doing their job on blueline.This was behind the Leafs,these were their forwards of their lines.Mix them defense above. {C 12 Mark Osborne 1961-08-13 26 L 79 23 37 60 102 -3 6 1 3 4 16 {C Forwards sitting in the penalty box.Osborne can score but is tradeable player.He is not a scorer,he is defensive GP g a pts +- {C 10 Vincent Damphousse 1967-12-17 19 C 75 12 36 48 40 2 6 0 1 1 10 {C 20 Al Secord 1958-03-03 29 L 74 15 27 42 221 -21 6 1 0 1 16 {C 14 Miroslav Frycer 1959-09-27 27 F 38 12 20 32 41 8 3 0 0 0 6 {C 18 Peter Ihnacak 1957-05-03 30 F 68 10 20 30 41 -6 5 0 3 3 4 My favourite Maple Leafs were memories with Olczyk feeding Leeman from behind the net.Marois getting drop passes from Damphousse to a slapper scores.Iafrate stripping the goalie out of the net and scoring to lead the Leafs and unwinding blast from the point.Andreychuk on Islander blasting one down wing to score.Olczyk going in all alone on the goalie and wristing it high.Leeman going down wing and blasting it for his 58 goals.Olczyk at the point and Marois blasting it from the point on net scoring.Clark received his goals on the Marois line.Marois and Olczyk fed his great goals and Gilmour.Ellett shots from point scoring.Courtnall,Damphousse and Leeman's goals on rush.Cullen and his goals.Al Iafrate stats Category:Blog posts